D4: Domino's Decent to Devious Destruction
by ExtremeFriendFiction
Summary: Domino Merecedes never knew what his strange abilities meant until one fateful day when he got a letter stating that he was admitted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His life would never be the same again. This is the story of Domino's life at Hogwarts and his journey into manhood. I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any of it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter ONE

Throughout his life Domino Mercedes always knew that there was something different about him. Ever since his infancy he had been entirely obsessed with women's breasts. It began with his mother but then quickly moved to other women as well. When he was 1 year old women didn't want to hold him because he would always grope them and/or try to suck on their teet. As he grew older he learned to control himself, but that didn't in any way diminish his obsession. You could call his obsession with boobs…. magical.

When domino was 7 years old, strange things began happening. Once, when he and his family were at the pool, all of the women around him mysteriously lost their bikini tops. Domino's parents knew about their son's obsession with boobs of course but they had absolutely no suspicion that it was he who caused the fiasco. When it happened, the women all screamed and ran as fast as they could towards the lavatory. Domino had a huge grin on his face and then he realized his swim trunks had suddenly become tighter. This was when domino found out about his "wand".

Whenever his penis grew hard, that was when the strangest and most mysterious things always happened. Another time, when he was 8, Domino and his parents took Domino's grandpappy to Rome. While they were sightseeing, Domino saw a statue of a beautiful woman. He noticed her breasts and how they were barely covered. Domino imagined how she would look without her garments and could feel his penis getting hard again. Suddenly, the statue was wearing no clothes and her breasts had more than tripled in size. It took a few minutes for anyone to notice what had happened, but then several people gasped. Domino had another huge grin on his face. He looked up at his parents and saw them staring at him. The grin slid off his face and his erection deflated. The statue, however, remained busty and naked. Domino's parents took him around the corner into an alleyway.

"Was that you?" Domino's mother whispered urgently. "I know how much you love breasts honey but if you somehow did that, you need to learn to control yourself."

"I'm sorry mum. I was just thinking how good her boobs would look without those clothes and the next thing I knew they were gone. I don't know how it happened" Domino confided.

"I know it isn't your fault son" said Domino's father. "But just try your best to stop, take a cold shower every once in a while. If people were to find out about this──" he trailed off.

"Let's just say it wouldn't be very good" finished his mother.

Over the next two years, almost no strange things happened. Perhaps there were a few more gusts of wind around women in skirts than there should have been, but that's pretty much it… until about a week before Domino's 11th birthday.

Domino went to the book store with his mother. It was a bright and sunny day in July. Because of this many of the women in the store were in tank tops and short shorts or short skirts. Domino had done a great job of controlling his "ability" ever since what happened in Italy, but his repression also led to a lot of pent up energy within him. Domino was bored while his mother was looking around in the biography section so he decided to go wander around. As he was walking past the magazine section, a picture caught his eye.

The picture was from a playboy magazine. It featured a young, tan woman with long, curly brown hair. The woman was wearing nothing but what appeared to be a curtain with a deep purple floral pattern, haphazardly tied around her waist. The woman had a beautiful face with eyes that seemed to be saying "Take me now" but that expression contradicted with her posture. The woman's arms were crossed over her boobs so that only a very small amount of cleavage could be seen. From what could be seen, however, it was quite apparent that her boobs were extremely large. What Domino read from her overall demeanor was, "I want you but you're going to have to work to get me."

_Challenge accepted _thought Domino.

Domino noticed as he picked it up that the magazine had a plastic cover over it to prevent people from seeing it before buying it. His penis was harder now than it had ever been and he could no longer control himself. The plastic cover shot off the magazine and flew into the air where it burst into flames. Then the magazine flew out of his hands and into the air where it grew until the woman on the cover was life sized. She winked at him and then spread her arms wide to reveal her double F sized boobs to the entire store. Domino ran to her and motor-boated the hell out of her.

Suddenly, there were two loud cracking noises and two men wearing long robes and holding sticks in their hands appeared at the entrance of the book store. "Immobulus!" shouted one of the men and pointed the stick in his hand at some people who were trying to run out of the book store. They froze mid-run. Domino gawked as the other man walked up to him and handed him an envelope with a dark red seal on the front.

"I think you had better read this" said the man. Domino stared at it and ripped open the letter. The man walked over to the nearest frozen person, pointed the stick at him, and said "Obliviate". He and the other man began to do this to all the other people in the store. Domino had absolutely no idea what they were doing so he proceeded to open his letter. He unfolded the piece of paper and began to read. The first line said,

"Dear Mr. Mercedes,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

At first Domino was shocked by what he read, but then after thinking about it, it made perfect sense to him. All of those strange things that had happened around him when he had an erection were because he could do magic! And there were others like him. Others that could maybe teach him to use his magic to see and feel as many boobs as possible. Domino got really excited as he read the rest of his letter. There was a list of supplies he would need to get before he could go to the school, and it gave the address of a place called Diagon Alley in London, at which he could get all the necessary supplies.

Domino noticed the men moving towards his mother and shouted towards them "Wait!" They looked up at him. "She's my mother." One of the men waved his stick (which Domino realized must be a wand) at her and she unfroze. The men moved on toward the next person.

Domino and his mother left the book shop and Domino explained to his mom the contents of the letter while they were in the car on the way home. "You know what this means…" said France.

"What?" questioned Domino.

"You're going to have to clean the straw undergarments that are in the Bush."

"Okay…" answered Domino.

When they got home, Domino and his mother explained Domoino's Wizardry to Paris. His parents took him to Diagon Alley and bought his school supplies and a cat for him and then took him to platform 9 ¾ and he was on the train to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Upon boarding the train, Domino realized that he knew absolutely no one, and as usual, had no friends. So he decided to sit alone in a compartment. A few times, people opened the door to his compartment but always slammed it when they saw Domino. Then, a young girl walked in the compartment and sat down next to Domino. "I'm Hermione Granger," said the girl. Domino got excited upon hearing a female's voice but was disappointed when he looked up to see her bushy brown hair and buck teeth, but worst of all… her boobs hadn't developed yet.

"I'm Domino" said Domino.

"I've read about dominos before, it looks like quite a fun game, but I've never had the chance to play as I've had no friends to play with." Domino felt a surge of empathy for her. He had had no friends his whole life either because women didn't want to be his friend because he was a little boy. He wasn't interested in men or other boys to be his friends, and girls his age didn't have boobs yet so what was the point? Maybe he'd give this Hermione a chance to be his friend. In a few years her boobs will have developed and maybe it would be worth the wait.

"So you like to read?" Domino asked

"Oh, ever so much! replied Hermione. "I've already read all of our schoolbooks, I'm so excited to learn all those spells."

"I like to read too. Have you ever heard of the intimate adventures of a London Callgirl? That's my favorite."

"No, I can't say that I have."

"It's brilliant!" Domino was starting to get turned on thinking about it. "It's about a woman who goes around fu…" thinking about it, Domino realized that talking about a woman who fucks a lot would not be the best conversation topic to make friends, so he changed topics mid-sentence. "It's about a woman who phones a lot of people" He finished.

"Oh, sounds… interesting…" said Hermione.

"Yeah" said Domino lamely. With nothing else to say, Domino grasped for a topic to talk about. All of the sudden, out of the blue, without warning, Domino suddenly thought of something intelligent that was not boobs for once. "Hey! Did you hear about Hogwart's relationship with the giant squid?"

"What?" said Hermione. "Do you mean the actual Castle having a relationship with the squid as if it's sentient?"

"If by sentient you mean horny then absolutely."

Hermione gave Domino a skeptical look, but Domino had been prepared. He pulled out a copy of a magazine he had found in the adult section of Flourish and Blots called "Hogwarts, Not Genital Warts". He flipped through it until he found the page. It initially caught his eye because the tentacles in the image made him think of some of his earliest fantasies. He turned the magazine and watched as she read the story about how the giant squid had raped Hogwarts from many of its entrances marking the beginning of a long-standing relationship between the two that had lasted for almost 2000 years.

"Wow!" shouted Hermione. "There is nothing about this in 'Hogwarts: A History'."

"Of course not." Domino Replied. " They leave out all of the *cough cough* inappropriate stuff from books like that."

"Wow, you're really knowledgeable. Also very ravishing *wink*"

Domino didn't see how what they had been talking about had anything whatsoever to do with radishes but he would take compliments where he got them.

"Thanks, you're very lettucy." Domino replied.

"Oh… um, thanks?" Hermione sounded a bit confused but before either of them could say anything more, the door to their compartment burst open. In response to the sound Domino developed a semi which completely disappeared when he looked up to see someone other than a big-breasted lady.

"Have either of you seen a toad walking through here?" said the non-big-breasted-lady who turned out to be a large-breasted boy named Nevil. Domino hadn't seen a toad for more than 15 seconds since it had walked under his seat so he responded politely, "NO".

Hermione on the other hand was more sympathetic. "I can help you look for him/her." And then left Domino for the remainder of the train ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 or maybe 4 I'm not sure.

By the time the train pulled into the station which was for some reason in the town next to Hogwarts instead of actually at Hogwarts Domino had falled asleep. He woke up with a start when he heard the sound of his classmates exiting the train. He had a huge morning wood from all his dreams about boobs, but he hid it with some duct tape and put on his school robes. He was the last one off the train and was pushed down by some jocks when he got out of the train so now he was all full of mud.

He looked around for Hermione but couldn't find her because his eyes were all full of mud.

"First years this way!" shouted a booming voice. And like a sheep lining up for slaughter, domino stood waiting to get into a boat that would surely sink with the huge man-beast that got in after him. The boat ride to Hogwarts was pretty boring so Domino just looked up at the moon. Then he imagined two moons, and that they were boobs belonging to a woman in the sky beckoning him to motorboat her.

All of the a suddenly, there was a loud crash a few feet behind the boats. Domino turnesd around to see a lot of ripples. There was a lot of murmuring about what had happened and it seemed that the general consensus of the jury was that the giant squid had shown itself. They continued on as if nothing had happened. For the rest of the journey domino just stared at the big breat in the sky.

When boats made it to the shore, the manbeast that turned out to be a wizard? named Haggred. It began counting all the students.

"YARG! Thar be five o' you lot missin'" it shouted. Then, domino noticed something swimming towords the shore and thought it was a wale, but NO… it was a woman with the biggest breasts he had ever scene.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter for, four realz this time

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BITCHES LEABVE ME BEHINF TO DRWON?" Said Travina while coughing up tattie water and blood." Travina was a beautifully large women of nearly 377 pounds and not the money kind of pounds the weight kind of pounds because kilograms and stoners suck. "I WAS DWRONING AND THE OTHER POELP IN MY BOAT DIES AND ARE GHOASTSE NOW."

Then the manbeast tried to pick her up but couldn't so it ended up dragging her away by one leg presumably to the hospital. Domino tried to get a look up her robes as she was dragged away but was disappointed that it was blocked by another students head.

He and the other students followed hargrid to the castle and entered to a gigantic entryway in which a tall slim teacher with saggy old breasts directed them to a place called the great hall where they would be segregreated to live in different frat houses.

Domino watched boredly as the other students were separated into the red green blue and yellow houses. Then, finally it was dominows turn.

He approached the podium. Everyone was staring at him and he could feel his lunch from earlier that day begin to turn in his stomach to the extent where he felt as though he might lose it. He was now upon the podium and everyone was staring at him. Saggybreasts approached him carrying in her wrinkly old fingers a large pointed hat that looked as though it belonged to a 17th century witch. It was wrinkled all over and had several patches which made it look even more worn out. Curiously enough, with the placement of the wrinkles and patches on the hat, it almost appeared as though the hat had a face.

Saggybreasts approached him and placed the hat upon his peach fuzz and it was much too large for his head. It felt as though the hat ate his head and suddenly he heard a voice in his head.

It said _now, let's see here… where to put you, where to put you? I see into the minds of all students who pass through these halls and you are the first with such a simple brain. All I see in it are sex and boobs. Nothing else. How can I sort such a simpleton? Griffindoor is for the brave at hart, but you are not brave you are only lustful. Perhaps slytherin where the cunning and ambitious go? No you are not cunning and ambitious you are only lustful. Could it be ravenclaw for the intelleginet? No, no of course not. You are much too stupid. You are not intelligent you are only lustful. How about hufflepuff in which most of the rest go? No, you are not a good finder, you are only lustful. You know what? I GIVE UP! Just pick one!_

"Which one is the red one? Red is my favorite color!"

_griffindor_

"Cool that one!"

"GRIFFINGDOER!111!1!" shouted the hat at the top of his lungs but then domino realized that hats don't actually have lungs so how in fucks sake coiu;ld this hat be talking to him?

The red table cheered and welcomed him to have a seat. A few hours later, the sorting hat had finished its segredegradation and Hermione sat next to domino.

"hello" She said.

"hi" he said.

"whats up?"

"nm, u?"

"same, just excited 2 eat."

"cool story bro tell it again"

"same, just excited 2 eat"

"lol"

"(｡･ω･｡)"

Domino looked around at his new frat brothers and sisters and noticed not one but four of his people. There were four other gingers in his house, and one of them was his age!

"I'm Domino!" domino said, thrusting his hand across the table to shake this ginger-boy's hand, knocking over several platters full of food in the process.

"I'm Ron" squeaked the boy with a deer in the headlights look on his face.

"And I'm Harry! Harry Potter, you may have heard of me" said an unremarkable skinny bespectacled boy next to Ron.

"Nope" said Domino, and shifted his attention back to Ron. "We should be friends!"

"okay" said Ron.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Another chapter

"Fist years follow me!" shouted a ginger nerd. "I'm a griifingindoing prefect so it is my job to lead you to the common froom"

The first years all unquestionalb followed him to what very well could have been their doom, which seemed highly likely because he took them through a place where the staircases started moving even when you were on them. But only one kid fell to his death. Bet he learned his lesson! HA! But it turned out the nerd was actually telling the truth! He did take them to the common room/frat house which was disappointingly in the castle and not off campus so they wouldn't be able to have sex parties and get shit faces on fire wisky.

The nerd said the password to get past a fat lady painting; it was something like catapult dragon-dick, or fuckboy. He wasn't paying attention. It diddnt matter. He could always seduce the fat lady in the painting, she was fat so probably difdnt get laid a lot. Or if she did get laid it was only on the ground and couldn't get back up.

Domino and the gang waltzed into the frat house. It was surpisiungly nice that it looked nice but domino knew frat houses never stay nice long. He was in for a not so nice surprise because surprisingly when he walked up stairs to whence he would be sleeping it was shit. The wood of the 4 poseeter beds had patterns so complex and intricate that they could only have been made by termites. He feared that if he sexed too hard it would brake. The curtains had a stupid star pattern on it. He wasn't a child anymore GOD! And worst of all he had too share it with other boys! BOYS DON'T HAVE BOOBS!1! nor do they sexe each other, that's gross.

Domino thought about all the boys that had wanked in here over the years and began a search for cum stains! He found suspicious stains in some of the sheets, there was one blanket that was white polka dots, those dots must have come from cum! Then he rummaged through all the other boys trunks finding all the underwear and throwing into a pile in the middle of the room so he could smell it to see if he could find cum. Unsuccessful, he kept searching. He saw a white owl. Owls aren't white! Some sick basterd must have abused this porr creature!. Worst of all he looked down and noticed a fresh squirt of it on his shoe, he tasted it to be sure. _Definitely cum_.

Sickened by this discusting room, he found a blowtorch that he had broufht with him and attempted to burn the room to the ground bu7t some sort of force extinguished the fire. He had no clue what it could be. The only thing he managed to burn was the pile of underwear.

Since he couldn't destroy the boys room. He walked over went back downstairs to go move his things to the girls room. He could sleep near boobs and be happy.

When he walked up stairs however, the stairs turned into a slide and he slipped down it. He tried again trying to climb up the slide like he always did at the playground, even taking off his socks, but like all those times at the playground, he was unseccesful.

"THIS PLACE SUCKS DICK!" shouted domino. And walked out of the common room.

He wandered around until he found a painting of a sexy lady and tried to feel her up but when he reached for her boobs instead he found an invisible doorknob. He turned it to find a small room with a bed and a toilet. This is where he would stay! It even locked from the inside.

He set down his stuff in the corner of the room and then fell into bed and fell into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter f6

The next day, domino woke up because it was time to wake up. He left his room and walked up to the common room.

"Fuckboy" he said to the fat lady.

"mmm any time any place you delicious ginger snap" belched the fat lady in a raspy voice and then she opened the hole for him to penetrate.

As domino penetrated through the door, he felt the tremendous heat of the fat lady and squeezed through hearing a moan from the otjher side when he reached the common room. Seeing his ginger buddy ron nearby, he knocked over several other people and beelined it toward him. And pushed some looser with glasses next to ron toward the fireplace.

"Hi friend!" Shouted domino.

"Hi squeaked ron".

"We should hang out!"

K"

"How about after classe?" interrogated domino.

"sure!" enthusiased ron.

"Can I come too?" said a glassesed chimney sweep near the fireplace.

Domino ignored and walked away, sweeping ron off his feet to go eat.

In the cafeteria it was time for breakfats so everyone was there was here to eat breakfast. Domino sat down and put ron on his lap, chewing food and regurgitating it into rons moth.

_Woo thought ron this must be true frenddship" _

The chimney sweep sat down next to them and started talking with ron, not even noticing domino underneath him. Domino tried to stab him with a spoon but couldn't reach and realized that a spoon wouldn't be enough to maime someone anyway. Domino slid out from under ron, crying, and made his way to the other side of the table to sit by hermionr.

"yo pussy" said Hermione.

"sup bra" reported domino.

"Nothing much. Theres not much to work with here." said her bra

"I know" sympathized domino, "but I meant what's up hermione :P"

"Thats not what you said..." angry faced her bra

"just drinkin my punkin juuc" dat hermione sipped

"nom nom" said domino

"I don't know why ron or the harry the chimney sweep-"

"Maybe you should be marry poppins" cut in domino

"Well I do have a floating umbrella!"

"There you go!"

"-Don't like me"

" I do like you though!" pleaded domino!

"No I was just finishing my sentence from befoire"

"oh"

Then they went to class.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Super Lucky

Hermione and Domino decided to go to class so they took out their schedules and compared them to eachothers. Every class was the same. He took it over to ron and and ron was in all his classes too! First was the fence against the dark arts. The four three of them walked to class. They entered the classroom to find they were the first ones there apart from the teacher which appeared to be a terrorist.

"Hello I'm a t-t-terrorist" said the teacher sporting an impressively large head rapped in a thin layer of cloth. "I mean… I'm a t-t-t-teacher" Unlinke most terrorists he spoke normal brittish. Although he seemed very afraid that he was aterrorist. He couldn't even get the word out! "I'm g-going to be your d-d-d-d-defense against the arts t-teacher for the year. This is my first c-c-class ever so I hope you all l-l-like me very m-much and pppplease be n-n-nice not n-n-naughty.

"OKAY"THEY SAID In unidinon.

The classroom slowly filled up with children like a old man's van with candy. Eventally, everyone was there and the class began.

"Hello c-c-class, I already intro-d-d-duced myself so I'm not gg-going to bother t-t-telling you that I'm a t-t-terrorist this time. You are currently in the d-d-d-defense against the d-d-dark arts class in room 3 C not defense against the dirty ass class in room 3 d-D please leave now" a few idiout students got up and walked out of the room. Who could mix up C and double D, I mean, it's two whole bra size!" n-n-now, since it is the f-f-f-f—f-first day of class, I th-th-th-thought we would just g-g-go over the syllabus and s-s-sign some short l-liability forms in case you are m-m-mamed and or k-killed in this class.;'

"Excuse me professor!" shouted a girl next to Domino. And to his surprise, it was Hermione! "I though since you speak with such a horrible lithp I would read it out instead?"

"K" shrugeed off the terroriots

The female began reading out the syllabus

"Defense against the dark arts Semester 1

Welcome to DATDA I!

**Class Expectations and Information **

**Enjoy** this class and do your best!

**Respec**t is mandatory! Please treat your teacher and classmates as you would like to be treated.

**Attendance:** All school rules apply. The Student Spellbook will serve as the basis of all class expectations.

**All materials** should be brought to class every day. This includes a **notebook/spiral**, **pens or pencils &amp; different colored markers/highlighters** as well as a **folder or binder**. This binder should include all class materials, handouts and papers. Any materials that are lost must be replaced but you will lose points each time an item must be reprinted

**Restroom: **You may only go to the restroom if you ask in German. Abuse of these privileges will result in a loss of these privileges.

**Grading: **O=outstanding, E=exceeds expectations, A=acceptable, P=poor, D=dreadful, T=troll

**Formative grades – 20%**

(homework, participation* &amp; group/partner work, speaking activities, in class assignments/classwork )

***Coming to class on time, being in your seat with the bell, having all of your materials with you**

**Summative grades – 80%**

(TESTs, QUIZZES &amp; Projects)

**Classroom Participation:** My hope is that you use German as much as possible in the classroom.

**Organization: **My hope is for you to develop organizational skills not only for DatDa, but organizational skills that you continue to utilize through Hogwarts and beyond. To help facilitate this expectation, students will demonstrate their organizational skills by maintaining and orderly folder or binder. All materials given to students are expected to be kept **in good condition for the entire school year.**

**Make-up Work:** If you are absent and excused, it is your responsibility to ask me or a fellow student for information on what you have missed (assignments/notes). I expect missed projects (due to an excused absence) turned in the day you return to class.

**Late Work:** all work must be completed by the assigned due date in order to receive full credit. **It is your responsibility to e-mail me to check and keep up with assignments in class, even if you are absent.** We will go over homework together in class and you are strongly encouraged to follow along, even if you have not completed the assignment. Late homework/classwork will be accepted for half credit until the end of the current chapter. Keep in mind, your grade will suffer if you make a habit of not doing your work! A maximum of one week is given to make up quizzes and tests. You can see me before school (at 6:45 am) in 3C or during my free periods. There is also an option of taking any quizzes or tests in our TESTING CENTER. (you need to sign up online)

**Help in German:** The Terrorist is available every school day during his office hour to help assist you.

**Tardy and Cell Phone Policy:** I follow the school rules on both of these. I will be calling home after the second tardy and assigning detentions after the third. Please be aware of this!

**Test Retake: **There may be an opportunity to retake a test or quiz in order to master certain skills. Any student scoring a C- or lower on a test or quiz is required to take a retake to prove mastery. Retakes can be taken in the morning before school (6:45 am in 3C), during my office hours or in the TESTING CENTER

-Please diffindo here and return-

Ich habe den Lehrplan gelesen und ich verstehe die Folgen:

Student Signature_ Date:_"

When Hermione had finished reading the syllabus, most of the class had already fallen asleep or looked as though they wanted to. Domino on the other hand had been, throughout most of this, was pointing his wand at hermione's chest, willing her breasts to grow, but to no avail.

"Okay class dismissed!" shouted Hermione. The terrorist didn't argue so everyone left to go to the next class which was charms. That class was just reading out the syllabus as well. Then there was history of magic and transfiguration which also went in the same manor. Then the last class of the day began.

Potions


	8. Chapter 8

CHapter 8: but before that…

But before that, it was time for lunch

Domino and his friends went to the cafeteria to eat lunch.

The days events had made them pretty hungry, and ready for a break, so they sat down to eat lunch

Lunch was has been tasting real good. But everything went sour like a bad brew of applesauce, when a sexy shitheaded blondie slitherin came to their table. He started harassing some nerd with glasses that was sitting next to ron. Domino walked over to him and started snapping in his face to try to get his attention. Finally his attention was caught by him, and he looked over at him and said "What"

"who are you?" he said

Then he replied "none of your god damn business, weasley"

*sadfacE* "But I'm domino!" said he.

"your pizza is shit" replied the sex machine.

Domino swooned. It was the first time he had been so attracted to someone without boobs.

"I'm domino" he said.

"I'm drago malfay" "and don't you fukkin 5get it"

"have you ever considered breast implants?"

"why in hell wuld I want breats? "

"well you are a sex robot but have no books"

"How can you please your master?" asked domino after his previous comment

"oh believe me… I can please everyone with whom I sex" "Do you want to sex with me ginge?"

"plz" couched domino.

"sorry dude but im not into dudes… especially wheaslyeys"

Domino went back to his seat next to hemione, and depite her constant shouting to get his attention he just sat back in his seat trying to think of a way that he could possibly prove to Draco that he was not a weasley.

Finally, domino had an idea! He could tell him that he wasn't a weasley! Domino walked back over to the other side of the he got to the other side, Draco was gone! In the couple of minutes it took him to go around the table, Draco had completely vanished… Almost like magic!

Then a loud noise from another table cought his attention. He looked over to see someone bloodied up and beaten. He lost interest when he saw that it was a stupid nerd. But then unlost interest when he heard coming from the nerds mouth: "It was Draco. Please take me to the hospital wing!" Domino noticed that the nerd had a pretty nasty scar on his forehead, probably from draco ;) .Domino shook his head and walked away.

_Draco is so cool… maybe if I beat up a nerd too he'll notice me!_ Pondered domino

COMING SOON TO A THEATRE NEAR YOU POTIONS CLASSE


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: potions class

Domino finished his lunch and picked up Hermione and ron to bring them to class with him. He becan walking to potions class and it was a nice walk. Domino was a fast eater so he finished eating fast. There was still almost 3 minutes before class starts so he had plenty of time to explore the castle on his way. With ron and Hermione on each of his shoulders, he decided to take the long way to class with the guided headphones tour.

The headphone tour was good and told domino a lot of fun things

Every once in a while, Hermione would scoff at the headphones because the information was obvious to her, even though it wasn't obvious to everyone else. Ron got so comfy he fell asleep and domino thought how lucky he was to have such a good friend. Domino knew that he could rely on him.

As soon as they fished the headphone tour Domino whispered to ron "Wake up, you ninny" and ron woke up. He gently placed Hermione and ron on the ground because he had to go potty.

He walked into the bathroom and found an empty stall in which he could do his business. As he sat down on the toilet, he heard the door open. In walked two people who were having a pleasant conversation with each other. He heard a sliding noise which could only be saggy-breast's breasts dragging along the floor.

"It has happened" she said, "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the chamber itself. This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said…"

"No wait," said the other person. "We're not supposed to talk about that until next year!" he said.

"Oh you're right, how silly of me!" she tutted.

Then they both left the bathroom leaving domino to relieve himself in piece.

Domino was beginning to regret eating all those taco bell tacos the night before. His stomach was not happy with him for it, and his asshole even less so.

Finially domino finished taking his shit and remembered to wash his hands with soup and water for 10 seconds. Domino then licked the soup off his fingers when he was done and whipped the rest onto his pants leaving very beautiful streaks pointing straight to his crotch which should be everyone's focus anyway so this would just help keep their attention in place. He walked out of the bathroom and picked ron and Hermione up off the ground to begin walking to potions class again.

They finally arrived and there was still almost two minutes left until class so they just went inside and were the first ones there so they just decided to take a seat and wait for everyone else to arrive.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: potions class

Now it was for real time for potions class. Domino was ready for school to be over with and go to sleep in his room and his bed where he felt at home. He perked up when the proferssor entered the room. The room was a relatively large –for a classroom. It was filled with cauldrons and tables instead of desks.

He Hermione and ron were all sitting at the same table when the professor walked into the room. He was a very gracefull man with long raven black hair and eyes which penetrated to his soul. He was also a beautiful man who looked strikingly similar to award winning actor Alan Rickman. He even sounded like him too! Hello class "sounded out the man" "It is time to being to class. Lets start with the syllabus.

The teacher began to read the syllabus out loud. "I am professor Sorceress Snape and I will be your teacher in this class. There will be no silly wand waving in this class. Just potions because theyre cooler. Use common sense in this class and you shall not fail, unless you are a griffindor because slytherin is better. Do not taste or threaten the lives of other students. Be sure to waft the cent into your nose. I will grade you based on how much I like you. The end."

That was the best syllabus Domino had ever heard. And because it was short and to the point there was plenty of time for them to begin making potions. The first potion they had to make was the polyjuice potion. Domino and Hermione gathered their ingredients and began making the potion. Domino and Hermione was working studiously when they heard a commotion from a nother table that ron was sitting at now. It was Snape yelling at a nother student for being a nerd ass or something. Domino grew jealous. He wanted Snapes attention! He began throughing all the ingredients in the potion, disreguarding the instructions, trying to make the biggest explosion that he could. Finally he added the last ingredient, a lit match, sure that it would explode, gaining snapes attention. It didn't explode but it did turn him into a match when he drank it. Shit. He had actually made a functional pollyjuice potion.

"Wow" said hermine! "How did you do that so fast? This potion is supposed to take weeks" domino tried to respond but he couldn't because he was a match. Instead of creating a big explostion, he had just made himself even more insignificant than he was before. Domino sat there and watched everyone else finish up their potion for the day. Even though he was the only one who finished the potion, he couldn't tell snape because he was a match._ Now Snape would never notice me_ he thought and he just sat there until he finally became wizard again and walked back to his room, taking the polly juice with him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: charming

Domino went back to his room and slept, not doing any of his homework because he didn't have any. Then he woke up and went to breakfast. At breakfast today was brunch, so he ate dinner. Because that's what brunch is in the united states of kingdom. So he ate dinner with Hermione. Ron was busy talking to a nerd.

When theye were finished they decided to go to class. Charms class. Charms class was on the second floor so they went to the second floor to go to class. The teacher was a little person. He intrioduced himself but domino couldn't give a shit so he didn't remember. Then class becaus. The teacher decided to give the syllabus to us to read on our own time so we could just start learning right away. The firsy lesion was winguardian leviousa. He partnered up all the students to learn the spell and Hermione and ron were paired together so domino couldn't be with either of them L. He got got paired with the large breasted boy from the train who turned out to be a boy called nevil Longbottom whose bottom I would not call long but wide. With a flash of inspiration, domino reached over to feel his breasts but were disappointed that the nipples weren't as big and juicy as lady breasts. But at least they were soft. Nevil was taken aback at first but then he thought _wow what true friendship_.

The professor demonstrated the proper technice for how to use the spell and made them repeat the spell and try out the arm movement separately before really allowing anyone to try. Then he had each pair get a feather upon which to practice.

"do you want to get the feather or shall I?" domino repeated. Nevil thought _wow he's talking to me. We must be best friends 5ever! Noboy ever talks me!_ Nevils heart began beating faster and his chest was starting to feel warm. His chest tightened (don't worry, its not a heart attack) and it was hard to breath. Then, just like the Grinch, his heart grew three sizes that day.

Domino noticed this and released nevils breasts from his grasp. Nevil perspired. He got really nervious. He began blushing, and not wanting to show this he turned away, nose bleeding, to go and get the feather. A trail of blood on the floor shone in the sunlight as nevil walked away.

Now everyone had their feathers and were about to begin when the door to the classroom burst open.

"Mothafuckas I'm back" walked travina. Domino perked up and realized there was now an odd number of students in the class.

"PROFESSOR" interupped domino. "CAN TRavina come work with us?"

"K" relayed the professor.

Nevil looked disappointed but domino didn't notice. Travina sat at their table and they all began trying to lift up the feather. Then they realized they were supposed to be trying the spell. So they did that.

"Fucking shit!" domino heard from a few tables away. "I can't motherfucking do this fucking shit motherfucking spell!" shouted ron.

"Well," replayed Hermione, "You're saying it wrong" "It's lḝvῑṓṡǽ, not Leviosa"

"fine then, prove it bith!"

Then Hermione switched and flicked her wand and said the spell. The feather began to rise off the ground and into the air. Domino was amazed! It was Magical!

Domino tried to copy Hermione and lift his own feather but he missed and flicked the wrong direction. Travina rose up off the floor and began to flaot in the air!

"What the shit?" shouted travinga. Domino tried once again to look up her skirt but failed because she had swiveled upisode down.

"Splendid, said the teacher!" "30 points to grinndor! And Ill give an extra 15 points to anyone else who can repeat this remarkable feat of lifting someone so large!"

Domino set down Travina and then the rest of the students began attempting to cast the spell on her in turn. Hermione tried the hardest and tutted when she was unsuccessful. No one else was able to lift traving ahat day. Domino felt superior. His dick got a little bit bigger that day.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: he learned broom

This is the chapter that domino learns how to ride a broomstick (not sex u pervs). Domino and his friends decided to go to taco bell again for dinner that night. They decided to try the taco bell app so they could order ahead, but they had no wifi because hogwarts is old. So they decided to just go there and wait in line like a normal person. They all got happy meals because they were kids. Dean ordered a personal pan pizza and orange crush but they srewesd up the order and gave him kfc chicken and grape drink. Nevil ordered 16 chaloopas, hermione ordered unlimited soup, salad, and breadsticks, and ron ordered spicy tuna sushi caserole with a side of gingerale. Travinga ordered a bowl of lard toped with whipped cram.

Finally it was dominos turn to order. This was the moment hed been waiting for. His whole time waiting in line hed been thinking about whtat the most dilectable dish he could possibly order coul be, then ther was the drink. So many to choose from. What if he chose wrong? Then he would be dissapointed and at worst might even get a stomach ake. Be he knew he couldn't let his anxiety get in the way of his taco bell night. "I'll take a triple bacon and cheese whopper sandwich!"

Domino was compitent he had chosen a good meal. Now it was time to pay for it. he took out his checkbook, but the waitress slapped it out of his hand.

"We don't take checks here!" she shouted cursely. So he strarted crying.

"But theyre all I have" whimpered domingo.

"I got this" said a voice from behind him. Domino turned around to see who this mysteruous kind stranger was. It was a boy around his age. The boy wore heavy duty die hard boots with amazing aglets on the laces. Hi wore long black bellbottom jeans with a tiedie pattern pazly sides that almost made it to his waist. One could just barely see the hint of some huggies below his ass crack. He also sported a mustard leather jacket over some green and orange stripped wife beaters. He had dark brown hare and chocolate eyes to match. He was smiling at domino and then gave him a wink. Domino nearly swooned. Domino did the first thing he alwas did when getting turned on. He looked down at the boys chest.

Domino recognized it… oh, it was just nevil.

Domino walked away to join his friends. When they goty their food they ertr really excited to get the toys in theyr food. Nevil got a remeberall, travina got a tentacle dildo, Hermione got some boogers and cum. Ron got a rock. Whith GOOGLE eyes. Domino opened the package in anticipation. An iPod Shuffle!

Domino bit into his burger and tasted the sweet delisious taste of beef juice in his mouth. Then he took a nother btie and bit into something hard. He pulled the offender out of his moth to reveal an diamond engagement ring. He tossed it over his shoulder and continued eating.

The next morning domino woke up and went down to the cafeteria for breakfast and he ate the leftover burger from the night before which he had left in his pocket.

Then it was the moment hed been waiting for. T was broom class time! Domino was the first one to get to class because he was so excited. He decided to try to teach himself. He picked up one of the brroms and went to a corner to sweep up the dust. It had been his childhood dream to become a jantore, but now he knew it wasn't a very realistic goal. Becoming a janitor took days if not weeks of training, and domino didn't feel it was worth the effort. But at least he could learn a little bit in this class, and taste a morsel of his dream. But he soon learned all he would taste was sex crumbs.

The teacher arrived and scolded him for using a broom to sweep the floor. Domino thought she might be a crazy person because she told him those brroms were for flying, not for jantoring. Domino was dissappointed when he realized he had been talling the truth and all they were going to do was fly on the brooms. His dream was crushed.

Instead of listneing to the lecture by the teacher domino sulked in the corner, imagining gruntilda when she steals sexy.

Madam hitch said is time to start class. "Okay class now its time for me to start class. I'm going to teach you all I know about riding a broomstick. Think of your broom as a beautiful man. A man who if treated right will lift you higher than you've ever been, but if mistreated, he will make you pay. Don't fuck up. First, you gotta get him up. You know what to do ;). Then, firmly grasp his rod with both hands. You're gonna want to stroke him a little. Then its time to ride him. Spread your legs wide and put the rod in between your legs. Use your thighs! Then start off slowly. Go up and down slowly at first till you get the hang of it. Then you can really go all out. Then he'll lift you higher and higher till the climax when you reach top speed. Then slow down and unmount him. Now you know how to fly.

Now it was time for all of them to try. For some it came natrually. Others… not so much. Domino was one of the naturals. He flew into the sky, almost hitting the top, and getting burned by the sun, but he slowed down just enough to avoid that.

Nevil on the other hand, was not a natural. Instead of going up and down slowly like the madam said, he flew streait up and started violently spinning and shaking as if he was having a seizure. Then he shot across the sky like a cheetah if it grew wings. Moments later, it began to rain. "CHOCOLATE RAIN" someone sang. They were all surprised by this sudden shift of weather, especially since the weatherman said it would only rain furries. The strangest part was how the rain smelled. It smelled of chaloopas and shit. Then nevil crashed into the castle, and was rushed away to the hospital wing.

It was then that domino noticed the sex machine. Draco walked toward the spot where neville had fallen. And picked up nevils remembral. "I think", he said, "that our nevil forgot to use the restroom" then, some miniature fagnugget [because no puberty] walked to draco and argued with him, then they both flew up into the sky on their sticks. But stones couldn't break their bones. Not even rons rock. Domino felt like crying because once again, he had failed to impress draco.

Finn.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Chapter 9: The Midnight Duel

Let us now take a moment's reprieve from the story of our most beloved Domino Mercedes, as we tell the tale of another wizard. We bring you to one of the castle's many towers. On the top floor of this tower was an office in which sat an old wizard. He wore long robes, and had a long white beard. He sat quizzically reading an old spell book. He was one of the most accomplished wizards, and he chose to spend his time at Hogwarts, not practicing his magic for personal gain, but instead choosing to share his knowledge with young wizards. This wizard was none other than Gandalf the Grey. He was preparing for a duel that would occur later that night when the clock struck twelve. He was to duel one of his fiercest opponents. The two had been clashing for years and tonight was the night to end it. Gandalf knew he had the upper hand. His opponent was not only weaker than him, but also not even a wizard.

On the other side of the castle in the janitor's closet, was Gandalf's opponent. He had lived at Hogwarts for nearly 18 years now, though he looked much older from all the stress put upon him. Like the children at the school, he was made by wizards, but unlike those children he had no magical abilities. His only ability was to glow. He had not even an inkling that Gandalf wished to challenge him to a duel.

The feud began many years ago. It was a night just like this one. The sun was just peaking behind the horizon. Gandalf had been meaning to paint his living room as the color was starting to fade and he felt it was time for a change as it was starting to affect his feng shui. Gandalf decided to go to Kmart in search of paint and other painting accessories. He had been told that Kmart carried paint of only the finest quality. As he was leaving his house, he noticed a raven perched atop his roof. He did not know what significance its presence held, but he knew it couldn't be anything decent. Ignoring his thoughts about bad omens he entered his 1959 Ford Anglia and took off.

Gandalf's journey to Kmart was a pleasant one. His car was running smoother than ever. Last week he had worked on the engine and replaced the tires, causing the machine to run like it was brand new. Kmart was about 8 miles away, but most of the drive was on the open road, so he was able to make it there in 6 minutes. The store was only open for another hour or so, so Gandalf decided to hurry. He pulled into the handicap parking space nearest to the entrance and reached inside his glovebox for the handicap placard. He was startled to find it empty! _Those rotten teenagers must be looting the neighborhood again, _thought Gandalf. He made a mental note to put a charm on the doors to make them impenetrable by anyone except himself. Disgruntled, he started up the car again and backed it out, pulling into the closest non-handicap spot.

He got out of the car and was startled to find the raven perched atop his hood ornament. Had it followed him here? He had hoped the omen the raven represented was simply his missing handicap placard, but now he was not so sure. He turned his back to the raven and briskly walked to the entrance. He had left his cane in his car, as he had been too distracted by the raven, and didn't want to turn back now. Upon entering, Gandalf searched the vicinity close to the entrance for a scooter so he wouldn't have to walk the length of the store. He did not see one. There was an employee at the nearby checkout casually leaning against the counter and gazing intently at his cellular device. _Kids these days,_ thought Gandalf before he approached the youth.

"Excuse me," inquired Gandalf. "Could you tell me where I might find the motorized scooters? I'm not sure my elderly knees can handle the expanse of your store."

"Huh?" The kid just stared at him blankly.

"The electric scooters, the ones with a built in cart for the elderly and the obese," Gandalf responded, getting slightly agitated.

"Oh, like at Walmart?" the kid responded. "We don't have those here. We do have a wheelchair if you have someone to push you."

"Well that does not help me," spat Gandalf, and he turned to find the paint section.

Gandalf knew from experience that paint was usually near the tools section. He spotted a sign in one corner of the store that said tools, so he sauntered in that direction. As he approached, he marveled at the variety in goods that the store stocked. They had everything from fresh groceries, to Nicki Minaj flavored clothing.

When he reached the tools section, he was approached by a middle-aged man with glasses who looked like he had drunk one too many beers in his day.

"What's for dinner?" asked the man.

Ignoring his question Gandalf curtly greeted the man "How are you today?"

"Oh, living the dream," he replied. "Anything I can help you find today?"

"I'll give you an easy one first. Where can I find the tire pressure gauges?"

As he had just replaced the tires on his Anglia, Gandalf wanted to make sure they were not losing any air, and wanted to be prepared to pump them up if for whatever reason they were faulty.

"We don't have those here. People around here don't own cars," said the man.

Gandalf was shocked. He knew plenty of people in the area with cars, himself included. He began to wonder how he had missed something as crucial as that. There had to be at least some people in the area who had cars.

"At least that's what our corporate thinks," amended the man.

Gandalf was starting to lose patience with the store. "Fine then, direct me to where I might find paint and painting accessories?"

"Kmart no longer carries paint, people apparently don't use paint around here either. We do however have propane and propane accessories. I can offer you a paint scraper however."

It was all Gandalf could do not to lose his temper and burn down this whole store. He realized he would have to lay low for a while if he vandalized another building and didn't want the cops on his ass again so he managed to keep it in check. "Fine."

The man, who introduced himself as Hank, walked Gandalf over to the back wall where they had the scrapers. There were 3 to choose from.

"If you buy the Craftsman one it has a lifetime warranty," said Hank

"What about this green one… the Craftsman evolve? What is the difference between that and the other Craftsman, apart from the price?"

"In order to utilize the warranty on the evolve you need to keep both the receipt and the original packaging. With the regular Craftsman, we'll just swap it out no questions asked."

_That's bullshit,_ thought Gandalf, but he knew how extraordinarily disorganized his home was, and he rarely managed to keep his receipts. He decided to go with the slightly more expensive Craftsman scraper.

"I can ring you up right here!" said Hank jubilantly. He reached into his pocket and took out his cellphone. Gandalf was surprised that they could check people out on their phones nowadays, but grew impatient as Hank fiddled with the thing for nearly three minutes before declaring that it wasn't working.

Hank then walked him over to the nearest register and began to check him out there.

"Can I get your phone number, sir?" said Hank.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in men," replied Gandalf.

"It's for our shop your way rewards program. Do you know if you're a member?"

"I most certainly am not!"

"Well you earn 1% back on each purchase and it's easy to sign up."

"Fine"

Gandalf gave the man his information and created a pin number.

"I've never seen this before… but your application to participate in our shop your way program is still processing. It doesn't give me any information as to why here, but if you have any questions you can call 1 (800) 991-8708."

"Was I declined?" raged Gandalf.

"Not necessarily, you'll get a letter in 7-10 business days letting you know whether or not you've been accepted. One more thing: we're giving out $15 bills today if you apply and are approved for a sears card."

As tempting as that sounded, Gandalf knew that he already had a sears card from last time he had shopped at sears. "I have one already"

"Well it is 5% off if you use it today. I can look it up for you if you left it at home."

"That would be wonderful thank you."

"Please enter your social security number in the numberpad there." Gandalf did as instructed. "Okay are you Tio Juan?" asked Hank.

Shit! Gandalf had entered his old social security number by mistake. Tio Juan, his former identity was supposed to be dead after getting shot in a drive by in New York two years ago. "Never mind, I'll just pay cash."

After the painstakingly long process of removing the 5% sears card discount, Gandalf was able to pay for the scraper and leave.

Gandalf left the building, not at all pleased by his experience. All he planned to do to the store was leave a bad member feedback on their website, but as he approached his parking spot, he noticed that his beautiful car, his most prized possession, was completely covered in ravens. As he watched, the ravens began to flap their wings furiously and, slowly, the car began to take flight. Gandalf tried to run toward the car to stop them, but he tripped and didn't make it in time. He watched in despair as the ravens flew his car above him and then over Kmart into the darkness of the night. Gandalf fell to his knees and cried out to the gods as it began to rain. He stared up at the Kmart, and shouted, "This is why Kmart is going out of business!" Atop the large glowing mascot of Kmart, the Kmart lightbulb, perched one last raven. Gandalf knew that it was Kmart's fault that his car had been abducted. He swore from that day that he would destroy that lightbulb if it were the last thing he did. But he was in no shape at the moment; he needed to prepare.

Gandalf walked to the nearest bus station and waited in the rain for nearly an hour for the next bus. He spent the entire wait at the bus stop, and then the entire bus ride home plotting his revenge.

Gandalf trained for 8 months in preparation to defeat his new arch nemesis. On the day when he finally knew he was ready to defeat the lightbulb, he took the bus back to Kmart, only to find that it had been closed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: All hallows eve

Halloween is a holiday that takes place during Christmas (irl anyway). It's a day where pedophisles aren't allowed to answer the doorbell. Not even for trick or treaters nor carolers alike. Carolers boyscouts salesmans jahovas witnessesse, the jews, the Comcast guy, grannies, Victoria secrewt angels, who else? that dude from the peapod NO ONE! Althought today we won't be talking about anyt of those things. We'll be talking about children. One children in specific. Its name is domino. Halloween was almost upon him now and he didn't' know what to wear!

In aditions to before people dress up on Halloween and they get to be what they are on the inside. Domino wanted to dress as a witch, the genious idea came to his mind when he looked in the mirror after wearing his school robes. "Okay" he inquired

Since he was a boy he didn't want to look like pussy by going and buying makeup, so instead he used mashed peas to dye his skin green. Witches have boobs so he found some watermellons, or tried to anyway. The watermeloon flavored jolly ranches would do. He got the American kind because they had more high fructose corn syrup and he wanted his breasts to be as sweet as can be. He filled some ziplock bags with them and taped them to his clavicles. Laslt he wanted to have warts so he stole nevils toad and made out with it for a while hoping to contract its disease. Now all he needed was a hat. He went to the headmasters office to accuire the sorting hat because it would be perfect for to look like witch. The gargoyle blocking the entrance couldn't be seduced like the fat lady so he had to figure out the password on his own. He used a brute force attack and eventually got it. That's what those suckers get for not using a capital letter and a number in their passwords! So now that his costume was complete he just had to wait for treak or tritting to start. Ehilr he was waiting for that. He decided to go take a shit.

He went to the nearest bathroom and entered. He breathed in the pungent aroma that came with every boys bathroom and headed toward a stall. Two of the three were out of order, so he took the one on the left. He noisily pulled toilet paper off of the role and folded it before placing it on the seat. Then he noticed that there was one of those paper thin seat cover thingies on the wall so he took out one of those for good measyre and placed it in over the neatly folded toilet paper and then sat his butt upon the water closet. It was slightly cold, but the padding helped warm his cheeks slightly. He wished someone would invent a heated toilet seat, then he called Hermione to ask her to do it because she was smart. As he leaned forward to get his phone however, the automatic flush censor was tripped and he could feel the water rising beneath him the water rose enough that his balls just barely dipped into it. Without his knowledge, the mashed peas were washed from his nutsack as the water rose. He could tell the toilet was clogged but he didn't have time to move to a different stall, he could already feel his bowls moving. His sphincter opened up to allow the log of shit to release itself from his body. It slowly sank to the bottom of the bowl where it would remain for a few minutes before being taken away. Domino shut his sphincter when his bowls had been sufficiently relieved. He grabbed a wad of toilet paper and began wiping his arse with it. It took 10 or 11 wads for the toilet paper to be clean upon his wipe but it finally was. Domino looked into the watercloset and noticed the green tint from the mashed peas. He frekked out thinking something was wrong with him so he grabbed a handful of it and stuck it in his pocket to show a doctor later. Then he left the bathroom to go eat lunch.

Today for lunch domino and his friends ordered bdubs for takout. Domino was the one to pick up the food so he stuck it in his pocket and walked back to hogwarts. When they got to the cafetería domino took out the food nd placed 6 wings in front of each of his friends. Today his friends include Neville, dean, sir nicholus, madam pomfree, Penelope Clearwater, Harper Lee, and the terrorist. After he had passed out, he took his shit sample to madam pomfree to have her take a looksee. She said there was nothing to worry about so domino sat down to eat his food. "What this shit?" black personed dean. "I like me some Brown's Chicken"

"it tastes oddly of peas and some other strange seasoning I cannot name" faced Penelope Clearwater.

"I like it." emojied Neville hard. He knew how to use the internet L: because hogwarts had Harper-like wifi

Once the clock struck 3 it was time for tick and treating to commense. Each of the students was allowed to go to each of the teachers' offices to get candy from them (Except the terrorist because he was a pedophile (it was legal to marry 11 year olds in his country)). Ron and Hermione were no where to be found so domino went trick or treating with Neville who was dressed as a ginger. Domino appreciated his effort to be a good person. They spent about an hour and got a lot of candy. Neville made domino take his load. (Neville was on a diet because he was chubby) Domino ate a lot of candy and felt fat after but content.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Real Halloween

When doimo was finished truck r tradin he went to dinner

He ate a lot of punkin pasties. Nom nom. After he was finished Domino left to find Hermione. He looked in the first place he thought of because hemiorne was a girl so he checked the girls bathroom. He was right2. He found hemoroid crying in the stall. "Why is Hermione crying?" requested domno.

"it is embarissing making" replied the girl.

"It's okay you can tell me anything gurl :*"

"Okay :$ I will tell you" "Do you know what it like to be big girl?"

*Insert rave break*

"yeah "reploied dp,omp "You make babies"

"yeah but also you bleed your unwanted babies out ur kuuchi. You know when your hangover and sometimes you pueke and then your stumitch is empty to you eat bread and then iut absorbs the puke so you don't have to and then you feel better? This is like that but with a tampoon. But I used a tampon that is too small and I cant get it out my kutcha!" Hermione crieed again and it made domino sad.

"I'll help you!" Domino offered to help her.

"Thank you!" Hermione gratitude

She removed her robe and then her panties and domino could see the blood which was now slowly dripping down her crack to the floor. Domino reached over to her and plunged his hand into the whole and dug around a bit. After a moment he felt something and pulled it out. He dusted it off and realized it was a corn on the cob.

"?" asked domino.

"Oh I forgot about that!" Hermione shouted. "you must have reatched into the wrong hole."

"Whoops"

Domino reached over again, this time a little higher. he plunged his hand again. he dug around a bit again and this time pulled out some eyeliner and a tube of lipstick.

"Oh you missed again…"

"I'll get it right this time I swear!"

Domino reached in a little more to the right, and this time he felt the warm blood slowly gushing onto his hand. He knew he was in the right place this time. After a moment he found a string, which he assumed must be the tampon. He pulled it out and brought it close to his face. It looked very different from what he was expecting. From what Hermione told him he was ecpecting something like spongebob or mabe a loaf of bread, but it looked more like a rocket breaking the atmosphere entering into the unfamiliar cosmos, only covered in an unknown red substance, maybe mars dust. But men are supposed to be the ones from mars. Maybe it was venus dust? More like PENIS DUST lol.

After examining it domino handed it back to Hermione

"No, you keep it. It can be a token of our friendship" Hermione said.

"I will cherish it forever" Domino smiled and tied the string onto his keychain. Then he walked out the bathroom holding open the door for a troll who looked like he really needed to shit.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Domino goes into the forest.

Domino woke up pretty late that day becuase it was Saturday. It was approaching lunchtime so domino decided to go eat lunch. When he entered the cafeteria, he found a girl sitting where hermione normally sat. It was Hermione!

"Hello Hermione" Domino alleged.

"Hey fuckfrog" retorted Hermione "Are you going to the sports game today?"

"I didn't know we had an american football team here!"

"Unfortunately we don't. Everyone knows that the best sports game. But this is Quidditch. Its a wizard game where people fly on broms and throw balls at each other."

"are there any boobs?"

"no we only have like 1."

"sounds lame" Domino started picking his nose.

Domino reluctantly said "okay I'll go".

So then they went.

Domino sat in the stands. It was clear by the way he sat that he was here against his will. His ear was red from the meathook. he took the meathook thingking it was a boomerang which he could play with later. Boomerangs are toys that come from the british colony Australia. But Domino was wrong, the mearhook wasnt a boomearn, it was instead, a meathhok.

Domino looked to the stadium where all the sports team players were mounting their brooms and taking flight. The slytherin team had 5 members, and the gryffindor team only had 4. Well there's a guhe disadvantage from the start. A member from each team went and flew by the goals, they must be goalies. Then the rest of the members moved in toward the center.

It was then that domino noticed another person on the field. He was flying by the Griffindors team, but there was no way he could possibly be a team member because of how plain and average he looked. Domino thought he must just be a crazy person and ignored him. Domino noticed that it was really hot outside and he knew that hot people liked getting poored liquid on them. So he pulled from his pocket a six pack of Pocari Sweat: the official drink of england and poured it all over the grils near him hoping to see some nipples. He was dissappointed though because he forgot about bras.

It was then that domino heard a whistle coming from somewhere. He looked toweard the noise and saw that it came from the center of the field where there was a ball fliying into the aire. The whislte probably came from that. Then the players started throwing the balls back and forth. It was like football but with less tackling. Domino got bored so he stood up and shouted "Not enough saline!" and left.

Domino felt a little lightheaded because of the profuse bleeding from his ear. He was trying to walk up the hill back to hogwarts but each time he tried he fell and rolled back down the hill like nahman jayden. So instead, domino headed toward what he thought was hagrids hut to call 911, but instead it was the forest. After walking for a few miles, domino realized he was going the wrong way. _Shit_ he thought and he turned around, but all he could see was trees so he didn't know where to go. Domino realized that he had the boomearng in his pocket and he came up with a flawless plan. He would attach a note saying help to the boomerang, throw it, and then a passerby would see it and take hold, getting flown back to domino with the boomerang. But what domino forgot, was that the boomerang was actually a meathook, and wouldn't come back at all. Domino attached a note to the meathook and threw it. Instead of coming back like he expected, it flew a few hundred feet and made a sound like a meathook piercing the heart of a unicorn.

He approached the noise and saw that the meathook had pierced the heart of a unicorn. There was a silverly liquid that was coming from the wound like blood. Domino saw how pretty it was and realized that it would make a perfect paint. So, he pulled an empty paint can and a pallet from his pocket. He filled the paint can to use later and then put some on the pallate for right now. Domino wanted to be like pocahontas and paint the colors of the wind (fun fact, America is a colony of England). So domino took out his paintbrush and began painting all of the leaves on the surrounding trees. Then out of the forest came a voice. Along with the voice came a man. But it wasnt a man at all. It was a horse. But it wasnt a horse at all. It was TOMTHEIRONMAN. But he wasnt an iron man at all. He was a centaur! Domino noticed a cutie mark on the centaurs butt. Not the butthole but like the cheeks, if a horse had buttcheeks but they don't soooo. U no. "PONYYYYYY!111!1" screamed domino with delight.

"Mo' saidy tom... "Brony"

"squeeee" squeed Domino. Domino cleared the distance between them in seconds and reached to try to kiss Tom, but tom just wanted to hug so what enfollowed was an awkward embrace between the two in which tom and domino sort of hugged, but more like shook each other and jumped up and down before separating.

Domino started to walk away but was stopped by Tom who walked up to his left side and made as if to kiss him, but instead spat toothpaste all over his face.

"Gimme some milk, gimme some food." Said Tom.

"I love food!" said Domino. And he looked at his watch, it was getting close to dinner time. "I know PLACE where food is. It is called the Hogwaters cafeteria. I can take you there if you want!"

"Yes"

"Oh... but I'm lost in the forest with no one to help me find my way bback, sooo..."

"Oh well that's too bad..." "Wait, I can help you!"

"O"

"Quick, climb on my back. We will sing the ancient tribal song of my people!"

Domino mounted Tom and tom began to gallup back to hogwarts whilst singing his song which went as such:

"My Little Pony, My Little Pony  
Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh...  
(My Little Pony)  
I used to wonder what friendship could be  
(My Little Pony)  
Until you all shared its magic with me  
Big adventure  
Tons of fun  
A beautiful heart  
Faithful and strong  
Sharing kindness!  
It's an easy feat  
And magic makes it all complete  
You have my little ponies  
Do you know you're all my very best friends?"


	17. Chapter 17

I think we/re on chapter 17?

So after the last chapter domino and tom went to eat food together. Tom also wanted milk in addition. So that's what they did.

" you knoiw what would make this milk even better?" questioned tom

"NO" started domino

"Soda MASHEEN"

"ソダマシーン" said domino

"Yes" question answered toms.

So domino pulled a soda stream out of hhis pocket and poured the milk into it. He made the bubbles and then poored some into a glass for Tom and poored some in in a mega man flask for himself. The flask was already half full of Dry Fly vodka, but domino figured they would compliment each other well. Domino took a sip the drink and knew that from that moment on that this would be his drink of choice. One part vodka, one part carbonated milk. He named the cocktail _Mamma's Sassy Teet_. As domino sipped his Teet, he and Tom began an intense political debate about which pony is best pony. At the end of the meal, Tom headed back to the forrest. As he galloped away, Domino called after him. Tom turned his head back with a forlorn look.

"Hey kid, catch!"

Tom caught the object which was hurled toward him. It was a long tube of what seemed like there should be lliquid but was empty. Tom turned the label over… it was crest complete.


	18. ThanksGiving Special

Authore's Note: This is the long-awaited thanksgiving episode of D4. It was guestwritten by the renowned fanfic writer Penelo. ENJOY!

ThxGiving

The sandpapa]er rubbed fiercely over the british takeover makeup that travina donned on this the most American of America days

The reason travidana was not the most unmaked up he was on that wday was the foreseeable retribution that he needed to be

Untimely but true, Domino desired Travina on this day the day that is Thxgnvng

Little did they know that a new type of diversity was to meet the wizarding world. Insoluble terrain-poarticle-bloods. Clay, sand, and slime ran through the veins of these hitherto unnoticed denizens. Among the first and most reviled by the obtrusive dinstinction was none other than the Sorting Hat, who had just finished german dungeon porn shitting on travina's tender breasticles.

Hopping gingerly into the common room, the cap unfurroed some of its threads, slowly wrapping a clothy tendril about Domino's sinewy neck.

"A chopper has landed on the Asotronomy tower, get in loser: we're going black Friday shopping"

This was the 90s.

As Domino disembarked from the plane, he saw his Italian twin, Isabella. Their twincest game was strong, but his love for travina burned fiercer still.

Shimmering storefronts far from the rustic comfort of hogsmeade lured in the young wizard. He **WOULD** have this playstation 1 befroe its release. He had sucked so many dicks to get to this point, nothing could stop him now. Even though electronics didn't usually work around him because he had slurped such copious amounts of life-essence from dick, he knew now would be the time to contact his never-before-mentioned hacker best friend with 90s hacking skills! As Law and Order SVU season one hacked the store to process a credit card payment using definitely not dubious tech methods and get him the device that certainly they did have despite not being shipped it, like his older role model friend, Dudley.

Thousands of miles across the pond, a sigh escaped Travina's kylie lip kit lips as he shuddered, overcome with the most literal of swoons. Soon, with his love he would stream using , in the 90s. Everything was falling into place, and nothing could stop them now, not even the antagonist. Especially not the antagonist. Because teamwork! but also… because love.

Domino was back, "Travina, I have it. the item."

He knew the deliverance would bring his lover great joy…but, what was this? Already fawning over an object was Travina, he observed from a distance.

"the crux of my whoredom, the whorecrux!" Travina Cried. Tears of elation overcame him. He could finally fulfill his wildest pre-Y2K twitch streaming fantasies, and sell his magic-assisted bodily talents to the world using the not sold in stores unique for-magic-use adapter he swapped sexual favors with Rita SKeeter for. After all, professor Flitwick had taught him to flick clit.

Together, the attachment and the playstation one would elevate him to new heights of elegant sexual grace and political power.

"My love," Travina whinneyed, "it is time."

"Where did you get that PS one" domino contoured.

"From WalMart."

Domino gasped,

"I love Walmart! It's my favorite place in the world.'

"Let's go buy some Furbies!"

"Certainly, my love"

The two go into walrmat to beat up some chubby children still suckling on thanksgiving turkey drumlegs while their parents make them wait in line in negative 20 dgrees celsuis weather at 3am every black Friday. Their sandpaper blood not only tasted good, but made Domino's tongue bleed a little.

Travina took a Tickle Me Elmo without paying for it so that he could use it as a good tickling device for his lady parts. But unfortunately Chinca didn't do a swell job manufctring it because China is too cheap for that. Travina would eventually find insects burrowing in her vaginal cavity because the eggs stuck inside Tickle me Elmo hatched.

Once Domino beat up the already abused children, he finally got to the Furbies. He had first picks. Because Domino had difficulties speaking to people that didn't look like him, he chose the orange and red polka dotted Kirby.

He picked it up and the Ginged Furby asked," Hello, Domino. What is my name"

Domino retorted "Headlights, like how I like my boobs,:

"Okay, I'm Headlights. Mama? Can you wipe my ass?"

"K"

Domino ran out of toilet paper at that moment and grabbed Taavina's PS One, out of desperation. He used it to wipe the Furbies shit out of it's ass. But it wasn't shit. It was Chinese battery ezplosion leaking all over the place that instantly melted the video game console they stole 3 years before it would his the shelves of walmart and Circuit CitY!

Travina cried, "NOOOOOOO!" Her makeup glooped down her face in a way that she had raccoon eyes once it dried up. Poor thing. Lost all sex appeal. Forever a virgin (except for when she uses her own hands).

Domino looked up "Huh Whats wrong!?"

"I… have… no reason to live and I may go ki—"

Travina was then slammed down by elephants of people rushing inside to buy the new 24 inch CRT television door buster selling for $4999.98 which normally sells for $4999.99!"

Just then, Domino's Italian twin, Isabella, apparated through the CRT television, grabbing both Travina and her former womb-mate, by their vaginal, voluptuous vas deferenses, with her scaly sex-starved velociraptor hands. Domino was overcome with gratitude and appreciation for the lovers in his midst old and new, and a fond recollection of the whirlwind he had had over last couple of days with travina, and a small, sparkly, warm kitty cat feeling stirring deep within him alongside travinal fluids, that it might just be the most holesome thanksgiving yet.

Before they went back to Italy to return Isabella to the Satanic Roman previously Greek Gods, they stopped to see Sam Walton's grave because everyone sees Jim Morrison's grave in Paris. They sighed and recolllected how special this Thanksgiving was. They thanked Jupiter for giving them pussy and boobs and headed back to Hogwarts for the new year.


	19. Chapter 19

Chptr 19: A White Christman

Domino and friends attended a couple weeks of class before it was time to head home for Christmas and New Year Break. Finals were hard for Domino as the Terrorist set up a bomb for them to diffuse and Hermione flipped because it wasn't on the syllabus! She only expected to use German phrases to use the restroom.

Ron glanced out the window during his potions final because the dungeon has such a grand view of Hogwards. He saw reindeer frolicking as the first snowflakes were landing on the ground. Ron was the first student to step on the crispy solidified dihydrogen monoxide as for he turned in the test before anyone else. He wrote his name, skimmed the test and turned it in, knowing he didn't learn much and would fail the test—even if he tried. Some might say it's a winter wonderland.

The students signed release forms confirming that they were just tweens rebelling against their parents. The kids didn't want to see them on break because of that weird tweenage age of rebelling like baby wolves. They only wanted gifts delivered by their pets, which were only hepful a single day of the year: Christmas Eve.

Domino spent a lot of time hanging in the Gryffindor Commonroom tapping Ron's balls to get him in line. He was afraid that Ron was getting too close with Hermione because her tiny breasts were being saved for Domino until they ripened. Ball taps were painful.

The fire crackled when Domino tossed some shitlogs into it. Some asshole wearing glasses walked up to him and warned him that it would smell, so domino took the glasses and threw them away so he was blind, and then he did it anyway. He threw some soot into his face to make sure the dork was put back in his place. The Chimney Sweep would be proud.

Neville approached Dom, who was resting while the dork cried. Neville asked the baby, "Do you mind giving us some alone time?"

The pained boy replied, "Please call 911. American paramedics are better than the British sort!"

The pained boy slinked away and possibly died. We don't care to follow up because he simply doesn't impact our story. Back to Neville, he plopped himself next to Domino. The couch was red, just like his house (the kind that lines a street, a place one inhabits with family), and it had just enough cushion for the pushin.

"Neville, why are you so hot and wet?" Domino inquisitioned?

Neville was sweating, not because the fire was so hot, but his heart was pumping. He couldn't control this feeling and realized that he forgot to put on deordorant. Ergo, Neville was nervous that he was making the room even more stinky.

"Uh, I accidentally left my Axe Body Spray back at home."

"Huh. Well, that's good to know. Would you like to watch some Netflix with me?"

"Oh, we have to wait another six years so we can be mailed some new flicks!"

"Well, we only have this VHS player and a copy of The Titanic. Let's watch it."

Domino popped The Titanic into the VHS player, but some motherfucker forgot to rewind the first tape so the whole movie was spoiled when they found out that Leo won the Oscar.

"I'm angry!" proclaimeth Domino.

Buckets of water fell from Neville's armpits, "I don't know! Let's ask Hermione for another movie!"

They boys went to Hermione who was having girltime with no other girl but herself. Apparently there are only males who liv e in Gryffindor because nobody can ever recall the other ones (maybe Katie on the Quidditch team? But she her breasts were much larger than Hermione and girls don't talk to eachother until they all hit puberty). Hermione tossed them a movie while she straigtesnd her pubes with the flatiron. "Take this!"

The boys went back to the fire and played the movie. The opening credits rolled and the title "The Super Mario Bros. Movie" pooped onto the screen. Domino gasped because tiwas his favorite onE!

As the boys watched the movie, Neville popped some airkeettle popcorn ove the ambient fire and they ate it with glee. The two got closer as King Koopa threatened these Brooklyn Plumbers. They needed to hold eachother.

Neville stopped sweating because he realized how comfortable Domino's arms were. They were snuggly and weak. Just the way Neville likes his arms. The part when Yoshi, a dankass dinosaur, was introduced Domino sneezed a litle and Neville went to wipe it.

As Neville was wiping the snot, he slipped faceforward into Domino's arms and was embaraased like every timid anime girl. Neville, in all is anime girl glory, said "先輩、すみません。"

Domino tightened his grip on Neville. The ginger cried, "YOSHI! WHY WOULD MARIO LET YOU FALL?"

Because whenever Domino is really scared, he has the urge to attach hislips to something. Nevile tried to get up and their lips hit. It was at this moment that Neville realized his homosexuality. The kiis was so tender and made Neville feel like a new person. It was like a new Nevillle was birthed from his ovaries (called the nutsack on boys).

Domino exlaimed, "NEVILLE! What are you doing?! Get out of my arms! You smell so gay!"

"I'm not gay! Stop acusing me! Only gays accuse others og being gay! Leav eme." Neville cried and ran away, leaving Domino alone to finish his favorite movie alone. L

Domino went to sleep and avoided eye contact with Neville when he went ot bed. It was awkward beaause they sleep in the same big room. But wen Domino got up, he forogot about Neville's homosexual tendancies because it was Christmas! And everyone gets what they want for Chirstmast, wich means that Neville was not gay for the day.

Santaclaus came down the chimney where Netflix didn't play and left presents and regurgitated the cookies the children left. The cookies looked a little nibbled, but mostly untouched!

Domino ran out of the room and looked out the window from his room. There was so much snow and animals starting flying into the room with gifs! Hedgehog flew really fast towards some asshole who was still sleeping. While she dropped a package on the asshole's face, he may have been smothered to death. He struggled and the box was too heavy for him too move. Domino shrugged it off.

The rest of the boys awoke when the asshole was screaming for help and were delighted to see their rats, cats and falcon's fly in and rop gifts at their feet. Dean Thoms and Shamus were the first to get a present, addresssed to each of them. They opened the present and it was a bowl of cereal! They shared it and gluggled the milk, which turned blue because it was BooBerry typed.

Then Ron grabbed his gift from his animal, who wouldn't let it go like it was cheeze or something, and feverishly unwarped it. El regalo era bueno. It was a minitar golf put put stick! Ron is such a fan of Tiger Woods. Nobody knew this put his mom, And his mom also included a knitted sweater which said, "Wow! I can't we didn't abort you!"

Domino looked at his bed, which was covered in gifts, suddenly. His cat, Nibbly, brought everything in one big santa bag. Domino when up to her and said, ''I have a cat?"

Nibbly hissed and pizza'd on his gifts. She was upset thta her carer didn't thankher for brigning in such a great haul of stolen gifts. Domino opened the first present and it was a monogrammed whiskey glass that said "I love dad!" He saw a receipt and it costed about $130. Wow. Someone must love him!

Domino kept opening his stolen gifts and stumbled across one addressed to Neville. He stuck it in his socket. A socket is actually a pocket filled with semen, which is another term for male ovaries.

Neville was cried a little bit in his lonesome because Trevor didn't fly him any packages. He only hopped in and landed onto the bed, nothing at all. Domino went up to Trevor and felt bad for him and said, "Hey, I found something for you."

"What…? Sniffled Neville" said Neville.

"You'll have to grab it in my socket."

Neville reached down Domino's pants for his gift. He had to feel around for a minute and eventually found it. "It tickles!" Domino cried. The gay boy pulled out an oddly shaped wrapping of some sort. He carefuly removed scotchtape from the paper so it wouldn't rip. He neatly unfolded the paper so he could reuse it in some other fashion.

Once his orgamiing was done, the gift turned out to be his Rememberall! He forgot where he left it. Domino grabbed it "THIS IS SO COOL! Can I have it!"

Neville blushed because he was surpised that Domino would let him touch his socket, let alone speak with him! He had a burning crush for him and he was happy that they could at leaset be friends.

Neville composed himself and asked, "Hey… hey, Dom. I know things have been tensioned as of recently, but I like you.]

"I don't just _like_ you, Neville, I love you! You're probably my 2nd best guy friend!" Dominikuddoban cheeped.

"Yeah, know you're place, Neville!" Ron shouted and she stuck his head through his comfy, heartwarming new sweater.

'What! You're best gay friend!" Neville repeated what Domino said. Verb-bay-tum.

"Yeah! Best friend!" Dom confirmed.

"Well, would you like to be… ya know…"

"Guy friends! We already are!"

Neville's heat nearly swallowed him whole. Domino just became his first lover.

"that's all I could ask for Christmas." Neville stood and hugged Domino. He cried, not because ht was said, but these were now tears of joy.

Domino patted his back, "Anything for my (2nd) best buddy!"


End file.
